Christmas and Horoscopes
by wavexsam
Summary: "Mr. Hyuuga, I can file you for sexual harassment." And that was how it started on the Christmas Mikan thought, would be the worst. WARNING:OOC


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**__ End of line._

**Eto...this is my first fanfic ever so please be sure to correct my mistakes and English is my third-language so beware of grammatical mistakes...**

**UPDATED AT 15th May, 2012. Since today is a special day for me :)**

_Christmas, _the most wonderful time of the year! Well not for me! Why? Shouldn't all 18 year olds accompany their lovers, swallowing each other faces off?

NOT ME, you know why? It's because I don't have a boyfriend (which is depressing by the way, I mean, who wouldn't dig brunettes with hazel eyes?) AND my mom forces me to follow the ol' routine of placing a little potted-plant that I GREW, and putting a glitterish stupid star on top of the stupid plant.

And then, we'll just eat chicken _which _she somehow convinced me to be turkey for 10 years.

And after a day or two, we would just give the stupid star to that stupid dog next door to play with. I guess most of you pathetic, Christmas-spirited people would ask, what's so sad about eating chicken in Christmas? Do you know that there's so many poor children around the world- blah blah blah and all that crap?

Well, I wouldn't hate Christmas that much if only my mother haven't ruin Christmas for me. I still remember like it was only yesterday...

I was only nine that time when I decided to write a Christmas-card to my uberly-awesome best-friend Hotaru! I wrote stuff like, how I would wish to hug her everyday and that the big-ass cannon she carries all the time and shoots me with was the only thing separated our love.

After writing all those mushy stuff that a nine-year old innocence-filled girl could write, I added a finishing touch and drew a unicorn and glued glitter everywhere. Thinking about that now kinda makes me shudder.

Anyway, I put the glitter-filled card in the mailbox and skipped back to my house happily UNTIL! I was eating turkey...Er..I mean chicken and then my mother suddenly came in with a piece of paper and threw it into the fireplace.

"Mom, what was that you threw in the fire?" asked I, not knowing that I will soon be crushed.

"Oh, just your card you tried to send to Hotaru." smiled my mother. DUN DUN DUN!

"What the..." Taking the words in, then I screamed. "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MOM?"

My mom placed her finger on her chin and added a innocent look, "Well, that's because you wrote down X'mas and it's really bad to cross out the "Christ" word"

"So I decided to burn it!" She added with an energetic smile.

You see, her expression was like this :D and my expression was like this :O.

I turned my head to the fireplace just in time to see the unicorn get burned to ashes. The glitters sparked up into the air and I just wailed there like was no tomorrow.

And yeah, that's the sole reason why I dislike Christmas. Not hate, because you know, that's like a strong word. And what was I doing on this uneventful Christmas day?

Well, I was working part-time, giving away promotional cards for the cafe I am working in.

Did you know how cold it was? And my stupid employer just gave me a stupid sleeveless elf costume to wear, I had to smile at little kids all day and try not to chatter my teeth.

Hahahaha, I still remember when that stupid bucked-teeth kid got scared shitless, while I looked down at him and smiled (teeth-chattering) at him.

Well, I'm just relieve that I am now surrounded by the warmness of the bus. I rested my head on the window and saw Christmas lights and couples holding hands. Wow, way to bite me in the ass, CHRISTMAS!

I put my headphones on to distract me from the stupid bright lights.

_X'mas? I don't know such a thing! - Hyadain_

Just the song I need to lift my spirits up! And no I wasn't being sarcastic, this song just really fits my mood now.

_Let's say it together now!_

"_Merry Crapmas!"_

Wait...did I just sang that out loud? I looked back to see a number of people glaring at me.

"Whoops, hehehe..." I rubbed my neck and smiled sheepishly. _R__eligious freaks__..._

I turned my head around again to rest my head on the window. I'm just glad my mother wasn't here to hear that, she probably would've burn my mouth.

Wow, the Christmas neon lights are too bright. I placed my right hand in front of my eyes to shelter it from the curvy neon lights depicting an angel.

Wait, did tears really just came out of my eyes? Was the lights really that bright? I should really get checked from the doctor. Which doctor should I go? I'll just go the hospital, really clinics nowadays are sooo expensi-

"Missie, don't cry on this wonderful day!" a cheerful but sexy voice said.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a HAWT looking guy just standing there smiling at me. Okay, when I said HAWT, I wasn't exaggerating. Porcelain (if not pale) skin, messy jet raven hair and his eyes. His eyes were the ones what appealed to me the most. Crimson eyes, are those contacts? I was about to question about it but then my eyes began to wander to his mouth.

His smile was kinda creepy, it looked like it was ...forced.

I put down my headphones and told him in a monotone voice,

"What is with that creepy smile? Are you trying to pick a fight?" I folded my arms. "And I wasn't crying!"

The HAWT guy stared at me for at least 5 seconds (well, I wasn't counting but yeah it seemed like it was 5 seconds) And then he started to scratch his head and his 'forced' smile started to fade. He gestured to the seat next to me, "Is this seat taken?"

I shook my head and skoot over near the window a bit. The HAWT guy sat next to me and opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him,

"Hey what's your name? I just can't call you a HAWT guy in my mind all the time."

He blinked his eyes in confusion. I realized what I just said and asked,

"Your name?"

He smirked, "Natsume Hyuuga, yours?"

"Mikan Sakura."

"So? What's with the creepy smile and the stupid claim that I was crying." I asked bluntly. Not bothering if I was blunt or not. I was blunt by nature but I guess that's why I had many friends. Not trying to brag or anything but it's true.

Mr. Hyuuga sighed and pushed my head against his shoulder. I widened my eyes in surprised.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I can file you for sexual harassment." I tried to push him off but he just pushed my head harder against his shoulder that it hurt. "It's starting to hurt..." I whimpered.

"I'll let you go only if you stop struggling." I finally stopped struggling and started to relax, surprisingly it was actually comfortable without trying to push him off.

"Good...you don't have to be so sad, Mikan." What's wrong with this guy? He isn't even answering my question and now he's talking to me using my first name? Wow, talk about rudeness!

"For your information, I wasn't even sad! I don't even know why would you conclude that! And you didn't even answer my first question!" I shouted at him. I really don't care if there are a lot of people looking at me, but this guy was annoying me! And you know what was his reaction?

HE LAUGHED! Well, he sneezed first, I said bless you then he started laughing ...I shouldn't have blessed him...

He FINALLY stopped laughing, put my head away from his shoulder and looked at me straight in the eye (trying not to laugh, may I add) and said, "Well my horoscope today said that if I become open-minded and start to have a big heart this Christmas, I'd be happy for the rest of my life."

"Pssssh...kekeke...Bwahahahaha!" I stared from a small snicker to laughing out loud. Mr. Hyuuga started to scratch his head (which I notice, is a habit of his) and said, "Why are you laughing? Channel 2's horoscope is always accurate..."

"And how was 'smiling' at me, open-minded?" I emphasized on the word, 'smiling'.

"Well, you were crying so I decided to cheer you up...looks like it worked." He smirked yet again (which I conclude is another habit). And face nearing mines, almost stealing an Eskimo kiss from me.

I blushed a new shade of red (I'm inventing colours!) and opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me,

"Oh look, my stop is here, looks like I have to go!" Mr. Hyuuga stood up and turned around to leave. "W-wait!" I tried. But he just looked at me and and winked and walked down from the bus.

The gate of the bus closed and continued going. I sighed, _Just when it started to get interesting..._I looked through the window. _This is one HEAVY traffic! _I got down at the nearest bus stop, adjusting my scarf. Just when will the snow fall?

I sighed and took out my phone, _I guess I have to call mom telling her that I'll be late _I scrolled down in the contacts and went to 'M' for mom but when I unconsciously looked down to the letter 'N' and my eyes literally bulged out. And yup, you guessed it right! Natsume Hyuuga's name was in there! I stared at it for...i don't know? Infinity? Then, I tapped hard on the name attempting to call him.

"_Hello?"_

"_How the hell did your name got into my contacts?"_

"_Hahaha, you just noticed now!"_

"EXPLAIN _NOW!"_

"_Fine fine, I kinda stole your phone while you were resting your head on the window and got my phone number in your phone and by the way I got your number too."_

"_How long were you standing there?"_

"_Haha, I was actually staring at you, but to answer your question...about 15 minutes since there were traffic and I got bored..."_

"H-h-how_!"_

"_*Snickers* Hey I'm in a meeting right now, call you later."_

End of phone call

Now, at that moment I was thinking, why the hell did he pick up the phone and answered it in the first place? Was I more important than his meeting? But we just met like a few minutes ago, not including the time he was staring at me. Oh well, I get the feeling that he would be calling me from now on pretty often. I sighed and looked up at the sky, I guess this Christmas isn't so bad after all. Now let's see what'll happen in the new years, my mom is probably gonna-

* * *

><p><strong>This fanfic was supposed to be a Christmas fic but yeah, it's already been like 3 days...*sobs* Please be sure to review! Please point out my mistakes...Flames hurts my feelings but I accept them! <strong>

**15th May, 2012: I just noticed that this fic is more suited for the SumiKoko pairing. Cause you know, the creepy smile and all.**


End file.
